


Coelacanth Personality Dossier

by Thrawn



Category: Dark Angel, Dino-Riders
Genre: Equipment and Character listing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This describes the equipment and characters I made up for my "Coelacanth's Diary" series of stories, it is a database for reference, mainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coelacanth Personality Dossier

**Disclaimer:** Dino-Riders belongs to Tyco, but these characters and technologies are mine in idea.

**Coelacanth’s Diary: Personality Dossier.**

**By James Carmody.**

**Coelacanth:**

****Coelacanth got his rank through the use of ruthless and heartless tactics and policies during the Valorian War. He is, in human terms: a butcher, though not the kind you buy meat from in the supermarket, rather, he is as human slang goes; cold-blooded. He has no qualms about executing survivors, like your average Rulon has no trouble doing as such. (Rulons have no qualms about the killing of those unfit to work, or who it would be impossible to control.) Coelacanth is a member of a Rulon race called the Shark-men, and like most of their races, the shark-men are both cold-blooded malevolent and cold-blooded metabolism wise.

The Rulons have superior senses in some ways, in addition to the five senses humans are known for, Rulons can see into both the infra-red and ultra-violet and detect electrical impulses of muscles, both are highly useful for hunting, but for long distance combat, those are virtually useless, in addition to those senses I’ve mentioned, Rulons can also detect heat signatures of other creatures, this is very useful for hunting in military operations, as ambushes are near useless in a certain radius.

**Toothis:**

****Toothis is the head of the Rulon secret police and commandos, he is a squid-headed Rulon, who is noted for his cleverness. His general appearance is that of a Squid-headed humanoid whose head is of a peachish-pink color. Now Rulons look moderately like humans except their chest is larger; front-to-back, their ribcage is also wider. ****

**Jaguar:**

****Jaguar was, in many ways, inspired by the Remans in Star Trek: Nemesis. And like the Remans, he is a slave to a master-race. However, Jaguar is exceedingly clever and inventive; it was he who cracked the code to the S.T.E.P. (Space, Time, Energy, Projector)… the Valorian escape weapon.

He had been on another dreadnaught, one of those which had landed troops in the assault on Valoria, and it was he who had put the clues together from the computers the Valorians had crashed to make their escape more permanent. Jaguar then organized a plan that called for the bulk of the fleet to spread out- and conquer the nearby, disputed systems… while he would take the ship he was on, and go to reinforce his Emperor (Krulos).

Jaguar is always working to free himself and his race through loyal service.

Jaguar is a **Felinoid:** a warm-blooded Rulon race that is considered sub-standard by the other Rulon races… the Felinoids were conquered during the early days of Krulos’s reign, before he truly became emperor. Since then they have been used as suicide assault units.

**Technology:**

******P.B.D.** **p** lanetary **b** ombardment **d** evice; the main **W.M.D.** or **w** eapon of **m** ass **d** estruction that the Rulon Alliance uses, it’s unique properties cause enormous climatic chaos… as it causes (when targeting a body of water) tsunamis to strike all coasts that body of water (and all connected bodies of water have) further more the tsunamis follow the coasts as they radiate out from the central point the weapon hit. Another reason the PBD is such a capable weapon is that the outer layer is stripped away as the weapon passes through the ionosphere, creating an electro-magnetic pulse across the planet, this weapon takes very little energy to charge, but it takes a lot of time to charge.\

A Rulon Dreadnaught typically carries only one of these, but a Rulon Battlestation carries up to thirty, especially the Sterilizer class… like the one that was being built in orbit. (in the later stories.)

**Laser-Crossbow:**

****The equivalent of an armor-piercing pistol, used by Rulon soldiers as a short range weapon for mêlée combat and close-in combat. ****

**Laser-Bazooka:**

****Roughly akin to the R.P.G.s (rocket-propelled grenade), Panzer-fousts, or an Infantry- TOW-missile launcher that a foot-soldier might carry, the Laser-Bazooka is used to destroy buildings of all kinds and armored-fighting-machines of all kinds, mainly used in Scorched-Earth tactics. ****

**Dagger:**

****The Rulon Dagger is a melee weapon, mainly used for slashing in hand-to-hand combat, it kind-of resembles and artistic hunting knife about two feet long total, the handle is about seven inches long and ornately carved, while the blade has a needle-like protrusion about six inches long, with a hole in the blade following the protrusion (as it goes in) about eight inches long, the section around the hole is rather robust. The dagger has a resonance to it that enables it to punch through any kind of body armor. ****

**Warfighter:**

****the warfighter looks like a flattened crescent maybe five meters wide with a oval cockpit in the middle, wings that sweep forward, (the cockpit is about three meters wide by two meters long by two meters tall) two laser gattleing guns one under each wing, a cone-shaped extension going back from the cockpit to the end of the craft, several computer-guided laser-turrets, on the craft (one on top, one on the bottom, (of the extension) two on top of the wings, two on the bottom of the wings, and one on the outside of each wing.) heavy armor, excellent power systems, superb propulsion, (in air and in space) quick computers, and heavy shielding make the war fighter a devastating opponent. ****

**Policy:**

****Rulon garrison policy on races that they conquer is generally very harsh: enslavement is common, as is ‘predation’ where they hunt the locals for food… This is only made much worse on worlds where the locals; resemble, are, or will lead to the rise of the Valorian race. (as the standing orders referring to the Valorains is extermination.)

Now the main reason that the extermination hasn’t taken place is that the Rulon economy is based on enslavement, and the hunt would require too much manpower for the ship to be maintained, so the tyrannical dictator has to play ‘peacemaker’ in order to keep his units together. In order to build-up and empire in this time they needed the locals alive, so they would have a work-force.

 


End file.
